I'm In Here
by math-monkey
Summary: I squeezed my eyes closed, willing the tears to stop flowing, when I heard the door swing open / One-shot fanslide, set to I'm In Here by Sia.


The tightness in my chest was overwhelming. Sobs were continually breaking free from my lips, no matter how hard I tried to hold them in, so I finally gave up. I was squeezing my knees to my chest as hard as I could, hoping it would help. It didn't.

Sitting underneath the sink counters in the bathroom by my fourth period class made sense at first, but now I wasn't so sure. I just couldn't stop crying. I shouldn't have answered my phone. I should've just waited until I got home, but my mom never calls me at school, so it had to have been important, right?

It was important. Really important.

I squeezed my eyes closed, willing the tears to stop flowing, when I heard the door swing open.

I held my breath. Maybe whoever it was wouldn't see me. Maybe if I kept completely still, they'd just walk right by.

"Brittany?"

I saw her feet before she spoke.

"Shit," she mumbled, approaching me quickly. She bent down in front of me, so I looked away.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Quinn asked, settling onto her knees.

Her concern brought another sob to my mouth and I covered it with my hand. Maybe she would just leave.

She reached her hand out and rested it on my knee.

"I'm going to get Santana, Brittany. Okay?"

I nodded, too afraid to speak.

"Stay right there. Don't leave."

She was gone in an instant, and I began hopelessly wiping the tears from my face. I didn't want her to get Santana. Well, I did, but I didn't want Santana to worry. She was always worrying about me.

After what felt like only a few moments, the door swung open violently, and before I could register what was happening, Santana was right beside me on the cold linoleum floor.

"Brittany," Santana started, reaching toward my face with both of her hands, wiping the still flowing tears from my now red cheeks with her thumbs.

I began to cry again, quietly.

"Baby, what happened?"

I shook my head, clenching my eyes shut. I couldn't form words, even though I wanted to. I wanted to tell her, so she would know. So she wouldn't be so worried.

She settled down in front of me and pulled me toward her. My face landed on her chest, and I stopped fighting the sobs. She wrapped her arms around me, one hand petting the back of my head soothingly.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered, gently rocking me back and forth against her. "Whatever happened, it's gonna be okay."

She let me cry for a while, ten, maybe fifteen minutes, before I pulled away. She handed me her scarf to wipe my face with.

"I don't want to ruin it," I mumbled, but she just shook her head, pushing it towards me again with a sad smile.

"It's fine."

I wiped my tears and my nose, blowing gently into her scarf, embarrassed by the mess I was making.

She sat there with me for a few more minutes as my breathing calmed.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I looked up and met her eyes. They were so warm and soft. My heart broke all over again and tears began prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"You don't have to," she said quietly, bringing her hand up to the side of my neck.

I shook my head.

"It's Lord Tubbington," I said, letting the tears fall once more.

She furrowed her brow, eyes concerned.

"My mom called," I sniffled, then took a breath, then sniffled again. "He—he…"

Her face was patient and calm, full of warmth and love.

"He got hit by a car," I managed to get out before sobbing again.

"Oh Brittany," Santana started, pulling me to her again.

"They took him to the—the vet," I started, before gulping to try to swallow my cries. "But he, uh—"

My cries won the battle. Santana rubbed my back soothingly.

"Okay, okay," she said quietly, sadness evident in her voice. "Okay, sweetie."

I couldn't say anymore. I think she understood, with the way she was acting.

I cried for another few minutes, just letting her hold me. She started humming. It was a song I didn't know, but I listened as she started to sing the words quietly to me.

_I'm in here, can anybody see me? Can anybody help?_

_I'm in here, a prisoner of history, can anybody help?_

_Can't you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for you to come rescue me_

_I need you to hold all of the sadness I cannot,_

_Living inside of me_

I held my breath. I didn't want to cry anymore. I just wanted to stay here for a while, and let her hold me, let her sing to me and comfort me the way only she knew how.

So I did.


End file.
